


Bleed Red

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: A ficlet about Mika contemplating what happened to Kurda. Slight spoilers for book 6!
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bleed Red

Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry. All that blood was never once beautiful. It was just red.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mika forced himself to keep looking at the scene in front of him, at the cage that had been prepared. There were still streaks of blood dried into the bars from the past times it had been used. Fresher blood lying on top of them, scraps of white fabric held in place by it.  
He blamed himself for not seeing it sooner. Everyone had known about Kurda’s desire for peace between the clans, that he had some extremist views considering which side he had been blooded into. Mika didn’t quite believe that it would have ever gone this far, to betray them like this. The stone was sacred. It would have been the destruction of everything they knew and held dear to them. And it was Kurda to blame.  
  
He remembered when the map-maker first came to the mountain, all bright eyed and idealistic. It took long enough for him to be convinced to even try fighting on the bars, let alone join in some of the other games to fit in. In time he proved that he was a competent fighter but he just didn’t want to fight - it was too messy, too idiotic and a thousand other arguments that Mika had stopped paying attention to somewhere down the line. But the blonde hair and slender figure was always a sight to watch when he did give in and accept a friendly challenge; skilled movements, more forethought than some (Arrow’s tactic of ‘just keep hitting them’ came to mind), and having the fight over as soon as possible so he could go back to his studies.  
  
The once pure-white fabric caught his eye like the vampire’s hair had done. It was so different to the rich blues Kurda used to wear. He always had presentable looking outfits, ones that complimented him so well and made Mika briefly, very briefly, contemplate trying something other than black clothing. Kurda had almost convinced him to try having a navy blue cloak once.  
  
“Even in death … “  
  
He spoke quietly, mumbling the words not wanting anyone else to hear them despite being alone in the room. He’d maybe had the right ideas about joining together in the fight. The clans had been close once, they could maybe have been again. Too much had gone wrong for that to be possible, their entire way of life was changing and Mika felt like he was lost, caught in a current pulling him along too quickly for him to reach out and get out of the river.  
  
If Kurda had just waited… If the Vampaneze hadn’t been let in he wouldn’t have been standing alone in the Hall of Death. They would have been sat down in the Hall of Khledon Lurt, arguing over their breakfast about something stupid. Probably attracted a crowd around them waiting with baited breath to see who would crack first. It was usually a 50/50 split if it would be him storming out, ranting, or if it would be Kurda stalking off to go work on something ‘that people with brains could understand, ruling him out’.  
  
Mika had been among one of the loudest voices calling out for Kurda’s death among the Princes, second only to Arrow. He was a traitor and should face the punishment as one. But now he was wondering where all of this had brought them. The blood on the stakes and cage didn’t fill him with a sense of triumph- it just left them with a dead clan member and red stains on white fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to The Rest of Our Life and ‘Till the Last Shot’s Fired while thinking about Kurda. I’ve not written for this fandom and what I had written before was … less than good, looking back at it. I’m still apparently incapable of writing anything longer than a ficlet it seems! But I’d like to think that my writing style has changed into something less painful to read.


End file.
